


If I Had Known

by Tonks1108



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks1108/pseuds/Tonks1108
Summary: Nicole has to face a day from hell, but will facing Waverly be even worse?





	If I Had Known

If Nicole had known that this was how the call was going to turn out she would’ve sent someone else to help Lonnie.  
The last 45 minutes of her shift were originally going to be spent finishing up the reports on her desk and setting up coffee for the night shift.  
5 minutes into those glorious last moments, a suspicious noise out at the Pickens’ farm was called in, with a reply that Lonnie was responding. Three minutes later he called in to request back-up.  
So, Nicole left her desk, threw on her PSD jacket to avoid the persistent rain, and jumped into her cruiser, lights flashing across the slick roads.

Arriving at the run-down farm, Nicole could see Lonnie waiting in his cruiser. She quickly killed her engine, stepping out into the pouring rain and slick mud to join him.

“What’s going on Lonnie?"

“Hal Picken called in a couple suspicious lookin guys walkin around the property. When I showed up, barn was broken into and I just ain’t feelin right about it.”

“Alright. Well, let’s do this together.”

As Lonnie grabbed the shot gun next to him in his cruiser, Nicole unsnapped her holster. Both drew their weapons as they approached the barn.

Picken’s wasn’t a place that had been doing well since the revenants started causing havoc. Their land being closest to the trailer park was more trouble than the near droughts in the summer.

Slowly opening the broken down doors, Nicole entered with Lonnie close behind.

“Purgatory Police Department! If anyone’s in here please come out with your hands up!”, Nicole shouts into the darkness.

The only response she received was the steady pelting of rain on the barn roof.

Nicole signaled Lonnie left, as she begins ascending a narrow staircase to the right. Clicking her flashlight on, Nicole climbs into the barns loft. The beam of light suddenly catching movement, Nicole points it towards a bale of hay.

“PPD! Come on out!”

The sounds of her own breathing meet her call as she steps forwards. As her light reveals what's behind the hay, an angry tabby cat leaps at her just as a loud crash comes from downstairs.

“HAUGHT HE’S DOWN HERE! AND HE’S ON THE MOVE”, she hears Lonnie shout as one of the doors slam.

Quickly flashing her light on the rest of the loft to make sure no one else is there, Nicole then runs down the rickety staircase.  
With Lonnie in pursuit out the front door, Nicole sprints towards the back in hopes to cut the intruder off.

As she runs out into the downpour, she radios Lonnie.

“Exited the barn, was there a second perp?!”

“Not spotted. In pursuit of one, heading east to the woods on foot.”, Lonnie replies breathlessly. 

With that news, she dashes to her car quickly starting the engine and aiming it towards where she can see Lonnie running after the perp.

“Lonnie I’m on your six”, she calls into the radio.

As Nicole speeds her car past him and then the intruder, she skids to a stop in the wet grass and cuts him off. She jumps out of the cruiser and draws her taser.

“Stop now and put your hands up!”, she shouts towards the rain soaked man.

As the man continues to sprint toward her Nicole curses, knowing that this isn’t going to end well. As he gets closer she yells, “Taser! Taser! Taser!”

Pulling the trigger, the man is stopped in his tracks, dropping to the ground. With the taser pumping 50,000 volts into him, he cries out as he writhes on the ground.

“HAUGHT LOOK OUT!!”, Lonnie shouts to her. 

Just as she hears the beginning of her name, she feels a solid weight collide into her back at full speed. As she lands face first into the muddy ground, Nicole can’t help but think back to hearing about a second perp in the barn.

She quickly flips herself over only to be greeted with a quick fist to her face. Pain flashes before her eyes, and she can feel her nose streaming warm blood down her face.  
Taking the man’s face in her hands she sharply pushes his jaw up, and rolls them over. Landing two quick punches to his ribs, she knocks the wind out of him. Swiftly rolling him over, she quickly cuffs him. Glancing up she sees that Lonnie has cuffed the man’s partner.

“You good Haught?!”, he shouts over the rain. The words leave his mouth before his eyes meet hers. Nicoles knows by the look on his face that she's not looking her best.

“Oh shit. Waverly is gonna kill you.”, he chokes out, a smile forming on his lips.

“You better shut your mouth Lonnie, or I’m gonna let her know who didn’t clear the barn properly”, she's grit out. The sharp pain of where she was hit turns to a throb as she stands up and hauls the man up.

“My lips are sealed”, Lonnie replies as he helps to load Nicole's attacker into cruiser. He knows by now not to argue about having to walk his perp to his cruiser in the slowly dying rain.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After the two men (who Nicole suspects may be more revenant) are processed and questioned, she tells Lonnie that she's heading home. As he begins to complain about having to write the reports, Nicole shoots him a glare that has him clamping his mouth closed.

“You know Haught, that look is not quite as intimidating when you have two shiners to go with it.”

“Have fun writing those reports Lonnie,” she deadpans, walking out of the PPD doors.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Heading to the homestead, Nicole prays that Waverly hasn’t made it back from helping Doc with Shorty’s. She’s used to Waverly’s fierce protectiveness of her. Although, when it comes to workplace injuries, Waverly has been known to lose her temper a time or two...or ten. First, at Nicole, for ever putting herself in danger. Then, at whoever or whatever caused her “best baby” any pain.

As she pulls her cruiser into the driveway, Nicole looks at the red Jeep next to her. A feeling of dread instantly comes over her, knowing how upset Waverly will be, and only wanting to shower and curl into their bed as soon as possible.

She slowly climbs out of her car, feeling new bruises as she stretches her back out when she stands. Nicole walks up the porch steps, opening the door to the sounds of Waverly quietly singing in the kitchen. 

As she closes the door and begins to untie her boots Waverly calls to her, “Nic? That you??”

The smile in her voice is evident, and Nicole can only hope that Waverly’s predicted anger is short-lived. Quickly Nicole comes up with a plan to avoid being seen with her beaten-up face.

“It’s me baby! I’m gross, so I’m just gonna head up and shower quick before I come back to help!”, Nicole says as she walks towards the living room beginning to take the stairs.

“Make it quick babe, dinner’s almost done anyways so you can just relax when you get out.”, Waverly yells up the stairs.

“Sounds good!”, Nicole replies as she enters the bathroom.

She turns the shower on as hot as it will go as she takes her uniform off, avoiding the mirror until the last possible second. Her ribs are clearly bruised. Touching them, she then changes her mind, atleast two are definitely broken. The tackle, and then fall, to the ground did more damage than she thought. There are other small scrapes and bruises that Nicole notices before finally looking at her face in the mirror.

“That’s rough,” she says to herself. Making note to make sure she has enough concealer for the days to come.   
Her eyes are already bruised and swollen, and she knows it’s only going to get worse. Thankfully her nose is not broken, but touching it causes tears to come to her eyes.

Stepping into the shower she can only hope that the water will help with some of the swelling and pain.

After she gets out, Nicole slips into sweats and her favorite softball tee. It smells like Waverly, as they take turns wearing it and it’s been hers this week.  
Nicole heads down the stairs, smelling whatever Waverly is cooking and wishing that her girlfriend didn’t have to see her like this.

She stands and leans against the wall outside the kitchen, just outside Waverly’s vision.

“I don’t want you to freak out.”, Nicole quietly says. 

Waverly jumps, not expecting to hear her voice.

“What do you mean?”, Waverly replies. Nicole can just barely see her from where she’s standing, just outside the kitchen. Waverly is unable to glimpse Nicole, and the confusion is written on her face.

“I just....something happened. At work. Um, again. And I don’t want you to be mad.”, Nicole says softly.

Waverlys face quickly becomes serious, “Nicole Marie Haught. You come in here right now.”

Nicole steps into the light of the kitchen, her eyes closed in hopes that she can avoid seeing Waverly’s reaction. Waverly gasps as Nicole comes into view.

“Are you kidding me Nicole? Your poor face! What happened!?”, Waverly yells.

Nicole opens her eyes only to see hazel eyes staring at her, waiting for a reply.

“Well. Long story short. I was out on a call with Lonnie...”, Nicole answers.

“That’s probably enough of an explanation there”, Waverly mumbles.

“...and the second guy wasn’t really found until well he was literally on top of me”, Nicole attempts to smirk at her own joke, but it quickly falls as she sees her girlfriend’s face, “Sorry, totally not funny.”

Waverly glares at her, admonishing her, “No. Not funny! Not funny at all. This is the second time this month that you’ve come home from work hurt! All that I ask is that you protect yourself! And...and...and TO THINK!”

Nicole instantly shrinks as she listens to Waverly. She knows how upset it makes Waverly to see her like this, Nicole would feel the same way. 

There’s a moment of silence before Nicole speaks, “Babe, I’m not dumb. I would hope that you know that, and that you trust me to do my job. And sometimes getting hurt is part of it, I can’t plan for everything. I swear to you, every second I’m out there I’m not just thinking about the safety of the town. I’m thinking of you, and the future it would cost us if anything happened. It’s a weight on me, I’m always thinking about it. Please don’t think that I’m throwing myself into these things without thinking of how much you, how much our future, means to me. I’m not so crass and careless as you seem to think Waverly." 

Silence meets you before Waverly takes a deep breath and walks up to Nicole.   
Gently holding Nicole’s face, Waverly meets her eyes, “Nic, I didn’t mean...I never ever want you to feel that I think you’re dumb or bad at your job. You’re so smart and so amazing at what you do. I just...I guess I just wish that you had someone looking out for you that is just as good at backing people up as you are. Apparently, I wish there was two of you”, Waverly smirks as she looks into her girlfriends eyes sincerely, trying to convey the love she feels.

Nicole sighs, feeling that they've come to a standstill at this point, “Can we maybe eat dinner and then just have a relaxing night and pretend that I don’t have an ugly face?”

Waverly laughs as she light presses a kiss to Nicole’s lips, “Baby, your face could never be ugly.”

“Liar.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, as Nicole is settled on top of Waverly, her fingers carding through red hair, Nicole can feel her girlfriend take an unsteady breath,  
“Nic...I love you. I love you so incredibly, that I don’t know what I would do if anything...if anything ever happened....”

“Wave,” Nicole looks up at Waverly, meeting her teary gaze, “I promise you. We are going to have everything we ever dreamed of. Together. Nothing will rob us of our future. I love you too much for that. Yes, there may be some hiccups along the way, but we both know, me and you are destined to make it through.”

Reassured of her love’s commitment, Waverly settles closer into Nicole’s embrace, “I know baby...I just don’t know how much I can love your face if you keep letting it get beat up like that”, Waverly squeezes Nicole closer to her as she laughs at Nicole’s shocked face.

Laughing, Nicole sits up and pulls Waverly closer to her whispering, “You’ll pay for that, Earp.”

Today didn’t go as well as Nicole planned it, but it ended just the way she always wants it to, with Waverly Earp, smiling, in her arms.


End file.
